Speak
by KittyGems
Summary: A 13 year old girl with little memory of her past, wakes up in front of her past house to see it burn. But after hearing strange voices in her head, she finds out she can speak to animals. Now she's on the run from her parent's murderers. After meeting the clan cats for the first time, she is made a Thunderclan member, officially named Echopaw. But will she ever remember her past?
1. Prolouge

**I've been going back into the Warrior series for a while now. I remember the good old days, when I used to read them when I was in 5th grade. Then I watched All Dogs go to Heaven, another classic I love. Then it got me thinking. What if a little girl came with little memory of her past, and only knows that she is being chased by murderers? **

**Yeah, that sort of sums it up. And no, she's not going to become a cat or anything crazy like that. Starclan might be powerful, but how can they turn a regular human into a cat in just one night? Thought so. **

**Lots of fluff, romance (not between the girl and a cat, between real canon pairings), possible father/daughter, sister/sister, brother/sister, etc. relationships, and other things to hold this story together. I think it would take place during ****Power of Three.**

**Don't own Warriors, or ADGTH (although it won't be in here what-so-ever), just my ocs and this idea.**

Must keep running... Must keep running... I don't want to die today! Why are strange people after me? I never did anything wrong! ... Right?

~Earlier that night~

I slowly woke up on a patch of grass. Why patch? The rest was dirt and gravel. A slowly dying fire was in front of me, along with firefighters. What happened to me? I sat up slowly, shaking my head. I finally noticed what I was wearing. A tie-die shirt that at the middle a heart that was white formed, fading blue jeans that had black at the hems, probably from the fire, and only white socks that at the bottom were also black from the fire. I noticed my hair. It was brown and fell to my shoulder blades. I have no idea what my eyes looked like, though. I got up, and tapped a firefighter's shoulder, who was barking orders to the others.

"E-Excuse me, where am I?" I asked.

"Oh good, you're awake. We thought you were dead for a second there." He said, his blue eyes softening, "Come with us."

"But, I can't go with strangers..." I replied. I sounded like I was 6! ... I think I'm 13... But I can't remember.

"I'm serious, come with us. Didn't they teach you to come with authorities?" He asked. I was about to reply, to give up on it and go with them, but a voice muttered in my head. It sounded... like a cat. But I somehow understood it.

_Don't go with the twolegs. Come to the forest. Please... Something bad will happen if you don't._

This voice, even though it referenced the firefighters as "twolegs" sounded... comforting, almost... like a mothers. I slowly backed up from the firefighter.

"Kid!" He yelled as I ran off. Into the woods... Away from everything! I heard footsteps run after me, and I felt like I was turning into jelly. I was getting more nervous than I ever was before! Suddenly, screams and shouts emitted from the place I once came from. I stopped, frozen in my tracks. I turned and ran, ignoring the voice that suddenly came back.

_Don't do it! __**But I have to see if they're safe!**_

I suddenly seen blood. Blood and bodies everywhere. The fire was gone, but now stood three men, holding... shotguns... They had this wild look in their eyes.

"They should have listened to the signs. No one comes to our murder scene and ruin the fire." One said. He had a thick southern accent, which confused me a bit. We live in the outskirts of Britain! At least I think so... Why would a southern guy be here?

"Hey! There's a girl! Wait, it's those idiot's daughter! She should have died!" Another one yelled, this time having a slight british accent. My stomach turned and twisted. The voice came back, and was shouting at me.

_RUN! RUN NOW!_

And I did so. I started to run back into the forest. But I heard the three shouting, running after me. Which brings me back to now.

~Present~

I suddenly heard sirens, and the footsteps stopped.

"Shit! The cops! Let's bail!" The last guy, who had the thickest british accent I ever heard, yelled. This time, the footsteps ran away from me. I stopped and panted, falling down to my knees. I started to shake, and suddenly, I started to sob. Tears fell faster than I could tell.

_Continue on. Please. Go to a fallen tree trunk that leads to an island. Stay there for tonight. Please, don't stop._

I slowly got up, the tears still falling. I shakily took a step forward, looked back, scared out of my wits, and continued on. I finally found the place a few hours later. I looked around, but found no one. I fell again, this time in front of the tree trunk. I noticed where I was, finally. It was a huge lake, and over the tree trunk, I could make out trees, but more importantly, a small island. I looked up. There was millions of stars out tonight, and almost no clouds at all. And what my eyes finally rested upon was the beautiful full moon. I stared at it, but my eyes started to close, my tears stopping, and finally drying. But I couldn't sleep now! What if the people came! But I was just so tired... I did just run twice... I let my eyes close, and somehow, I found comfort under the full moon.


	2. Meetings

**You guys requested more, so here you go!**

**Don't own Warriors, just this idea and my ocs!**

I was woken up to... cats meowing. Then the meowing turned into... voices!

"What's a twoleg doing here, sleeping in front of the entrance to the isle!?" One yowled. Apparently humans are called twolegs...?

"She looks scared and beat up." Another commented. I could tell there was pity and sympanthy in her voice. I slowly opened my eyes, and everyone... or should I say everycat, gasped.

"She's going to tell her twoleg parents that we live here! Our kit's lives are at stake!" A male cat yowled.

"Everyone! Calm down!" Another yowled. I could tell it was a male since he was at the front. He was a tabby cat with hazel eyes. "Clearly this twoleg kit is no harm! It looks like she has been through enough!"

"Firestar..." One began. He was standing by 'Firestar'. He was a gray male with a black stripe going down his back. "What if she does tell her twolegs? We'll be in some deep trouble!" He finished.

"I-I..." I started. Everyone stared.

"She... She can understand us!?" A sandy colored cat with green eyes said. Her tail bristled with alarm.

"I-I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! I-I thought I had to meet someone here, since weird voices in my head said that I needed to be here!" I said, scared out of my wits. I can understand animals! More importantly, CATS!?

"What weird voices?" A female asked. I don't know what she looked like.

"Like, it sounded like a cat at first... But I could understand it..." I said, calming down a bit. It turns out it was the same sandy cat from earlier. She... er... walked? Crawled? Anyways, up to me.

"Starclan has given you a gift, then." She said.

"Starclan?" I asked, gulping.

"It's in Starpelt, up in the sky." She said, looking up.

"Oh! You mean the stars, and god?" I asked.

"God? Who's God? And a star is a dead warrior." She said. I almost scoffed at that. Stars are sort of like... gases and slowly fade out of existence as, maybe a few... decades or so go on. Gah, my brain hurts! And God is sort of real... or is he not? It's never been proven, but you know, expect the unexpected and all that.

"Oh... Alright..." I said, unsure.

"Who are you, exactly?" The tabby, who I assume is Firestar, asked.

"I-I don't know..." I replied. I actually didn't know.

"Oh, alright." She said, "Why don't you just go home now. And promise not to tell anyone?" She asked. I sighed.

"I don't know where I live, nor do I know if I ever had one." I said, looking down.

"Really?" She asked.

"Firestar, can we take her back to camp? She can be a good essence to us. Like, imagine if the same thing that happened a few months ago happens again? She can talk to the monster-controlling twolegs to stop them from wrecking our home again!" She asked. He looked deep in thought when I looked at him.

"We're not taking in any twoleg scum." A female voice yowled. Suddenly, hundreds of cats run off in different directions, although a small group stays.

"P-Please don't hurt me..." I said.

"Why would we hurt you? Come along, twoleg." Firestar said. I hesitantly followed them.

"My name is Millie!" A sandy-ish female said. I noticed that she had a collar, and the others didn't.

"Uhm, hello there." I said.

"So you don't know who you are, or what your name is?" Millie asked me politely.

"Yeah. I wish I could tell you." I replied. After about a half-an-hour of walking, we finally reached a thorn barrier. "Uhm, guys, I'm not a cat..." I muttered.

"Just go through it. I think those jeans will protect your legs." Firestar said, as the group of cats went into a hole in the barrier, one by one. I was a bit shocked since Firestar knew about jeans. Why did he know about them? I slowly walked through them, although it hurt my feet due to the think layer my socks had. I finally got through, and saw very little cats. I was confused, but then I remembered it was probably somewhere around midnight. But the ones who were out looked at me with confusion and hatred. Their tails bristled in alarm, but before one could yowl-

"Everyone! It's alright! She's a friend!" Firestar declared. For some odd reason, that made me feel...

Happy.


End file.
